Not So Secret
by KeepingTheStarsApart
Summary: Regulus helps Lily out. Might become multi-chap.


Do not own. Obviously.

R&L

Lily Evans pushed the sweating, stuttering teenage boy off of her. She picked up her muggle sweater off the floor and yanked it over her head angrily as she headed for the door, the boy still calling after her, and slammed it shut behind her.

Fucking _Potter _had ruined another possible relationship for her. The seventh year Gryffindor she had been seeing for two _months, _-months!-, had finally confessed why he hadn't so much as touched her the whole time they were dating.

She was beyond humiliated. She had taken off her damned shirt and attempted to seduce him and it was embarassing and it hadn't even worked and all he'd said was, "maybe we shouldn't... I have to see James everyday on the Quidditch pitch, you know...". As if she was James Potter's property!

She missed summertime when the boys were very much accomodating if she wanted to sneak away to the backseat of their car. Here she couldn't even get to second base!

Lily pushed those thoughts from her mind and instead focused on getting back to the Gryffindor common room without getting caught. She was Head Girl, after all. It wouldn't look good for her to be wondering around the castle after curfew in her nightclothes.

Which made her groan and turn red all over again. She was practically wearing booty shorts! And that thickheaded pansy barely even looked at her legs.

And she'd shaved them for nothing.

She turned a corner and ran straight into the hard chest of the prefect on duty, the sixth year Slytherin male. Lily bounced back with an 'oomph!' and took a few steps to steady herself. The prefect was giving her a weird look, like he couldn't quite decide whether to reprimand the Head Girl or not.

"Evans? You're not on duty tonight." Lily caught herself admiring his form. Tall, long-legged, and leanly muscled like his brother.

"I was just making a general sweep, making sure all the prefects were staying focused. You know."

He was looking down at her legs. "Right...". She wondered for a second if she was going to get away with it. He glanced back up from her legs to her eyes and she could see a wicked gleam in his silver-grey eyes that she had seen many times in the matching ones of his brother. "Wonder what Potter would think if he knew his little girlfriend was sneaking around in the middle of the night trying to get fucked?"

She narrowed her eyes. "_'Trying' _being the key word in all of this. Unfortunately, all of the little boys in this school are too afraid of big, bad James Potter."

And then an idea came to her mind. Generally, Regulus avoided the Marauders; he didn't seem to be interested in taunting or figthing with his brother and his friends. But the few times he hadn't been able to avoid a scuffle, he seemed to always go after James. And she had yet to see him act scared of Gryffindor's Golden Boy once.

When she glanced back up at him he was watching her as if he could see the cogs turning in her head. "Also, he's not my boyfriend." She took a step towards him. "But I was just thinking to myself, _you're _not afraid of him, are you?" She smiled at him and put a hand on his chest.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Evans?" He had an incredulous look on his face, but, she grinned, an interested spark in his eye.

"Girls talk, you know. I've heard only good things about you. And I'm looking to get properly fucked. No strings attached."

As soon as she finished her sentence she was up against the wall and up against Regulus' hard body. He had her pinned with his hips, but his upper body was twisted away so that one of his hands could flick at her nipple through her sweatshirt, and the other was against the wall beside her head, his eyes on hers.

"Potter boring you?" She was _not _having sex with James Potter, but hey, if it got her what she wanted, she'd play along.

"Yes. Think you could keep my attention?" Regulus grinned and before she realized what was happening, the hand that was previously on her nipple had caught the end of her sweatshirt and was yanking it over her head. _In the middle of the hallway._

"Reg-"

"Shhh. You said you didn't want boring." He nipped and sucked at her neck and collarbone while his hands ran down her sides to squeeze her ass and she soon forgot that she was half naked in the middle of the hallway. His lips trailed down to her nipples and, God, none of the boys she met in Brighton could do _that _with their tongue.

She felt the hands on her ass move to the waistband on her shorts and before she could warn him that she wasn't wearing underwear, those were on a pile beside her shirt. Regulus grinned down at the neat pile of red curls between her legs. "Guess it is natural, then."

He nipped his way down her stomach as he slid to his knees in front of her, pulling her legs onto his shoulders he locked eyes with her as he made a long stroke across her most sensitive parts with his tongue. Lily's head flew back and nearly smashed into the wall. His tongue was doing crazy things to her and she could barely get enough breath to moan. He made long strokes across her and then flicked her clit back and forth with the pointed tip of his tongue, never doing one thing for long enough that she could get used to it.

Regulus' silver eyes watched her from his position on the floor and the wicked gleam in them turned her on more than she had ever been with another guy. She didn't even care that he was Sirius' brother and there was no way this little fuck was going to stay secret. Especially since they were in the middle of a well-traveled corridor.

Regulus swirled his tongue around her and Lily could feel herself starting to clench up right before he stood up, fingers digging into her thighs as he moved them from his shoulders to wrap around his hips instead. She reached out to pull him to her and he smirked at her as he grabbed both of her wrists in one of his hands and held them pinned above her head.

"Patience, Evans." She glared at him as he held her at arms length and examined her body. "And I always thought you were so prissy and proper."

"Not hardly. You going to fuck me or do you want to talk some more?"

Regulus gave her a look to let her know that she wasn't fooling him with her bad girl act, and slowly unbuttoned his pants with his free hand. "I want to talk. How have you been hiding this little slutty side from your PC friends?"

Lily looked at him incredulously. "I didn't come here to talk, Black."

"Well I'm not going to fuck you unless you're talking. So talk, Red."

He held himself at her entrance, waiting, and she realized that he was serious. "Fuck, fine. I'm not a slut, I just-" she broke off with a gasp as he slammed into her, "like sex." He thrust hard into her and she struggled to keep talking. "Lost my... virginity," she gasped, "this summer and... fucking Potter keeps," gasp, "getting in... my way."

Regulus was breathing hard next to her ear. "How so?"

"He keeps... chasing off all the... guys I date." Regulus chuckled. "He told Jason he would kick him off the team if... _Jesus Christ!... _if he touched me... or something like... _like that!..._"

"Poor James just likes you, Lily." She was pissed that he sounded so calm while he was fucking her.

"Are you seriously trying... to play his wingman while you have your... dick buried in me?"

Regulus smirked at her. "You can shut up now, Red." She opened her mouth to argue when he picked up the speed of his thrusts, the hand around her wrists tightening to the point of bruising, and his free hand tangling in her hair. _"Fuck, fuckfuck, fuck."_

She closed her eyes, unable to do anything but moan, as he had her entire body effectively pinned against the wall._ "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuck."_ She could feel herself clenching and racing towards the edge. Her muscles clenched and Regulus let go of her hair and covered her mouth with his hand as she crashed. He thrust faster and bit down on her shoulder as he came.

They stood panting together against the wall for a few seconds before Regulus released her hands. He backed up and her legs slid down to the floor, the rest of her body soon following. He buttoned his pants back up and ran a hand through his hair, except for the lust-blown pupils he could have just been making his rounds.

He gave her one last look, sitting naked on the floor in the middle of a corridor, smirked, and turned away. "See you around, Red."


End file.
